All Work and no Play Makes Kyouya a Dull Boy
by purplehedgie
Summary: Kyouya has an uncomfortable "problem", and ends up dealing with it in school. PWP smut drabble, because Kyouya needs some self-lovin' too sometimes.


So...yeah. Un-beta'd and done at one in the morning. Also Kyouya is 100% gay in this. This is the first thing I've written in about a year, so obviously I have no clue what the hell I'm doing anymore, but enjoy :)

* * *

He really hated being male sometimes. Especially right now.

It was bound to happen from time to time, what with his hormone-driven adolescent body, but even so, unwarranted erections were one of the last things he had patience for. Even as he thought this, Kyouya had been nursing a soft ache between his legs for a little over five minutes now. With an annoyed sigh, he roughly pushed the screen of his laptop shut, then slid it across the desk he had been attempting to work at. Kyouya had came to the music room to get stuff done, not deal with the stupidity that was his own teenage body. Now he was missing lunch for nothing. He had even chased off his dumbass of a best friend, too.

Kyouya readjusted his legs for what he counted to be the fifth time, allowing his head to loll back lazily so that he was looking at the ceiling. At the very least, he was thankful that he left the school cafeteria - and the eyes of the student body - before devoloping this…issue. He couldn't even begin to think about the mortification that would come with dealing with this in front of the very same people who gazed at him enough as is.

Couldn't it have waited until he got home though?

Exasperated, Kyouya pulled off his glasses and tossed them haphazardly onto the table so as to kneed at the bridge of his nose, then stood slowly from the cushioned, ornate chair he was resting on. Sitting had proven itself ineffective to his cause; hopefully a walk around the campus would help kill off his throbbing arousal before returning to the company of Tamaki and the rest. Kyouya pushed in his chair, put his various papers and utensils away, and reached across the desk for his laptop.

He froze.

And slowly pulled back with a soft tremor creeping down his spine.

In his haste, Kyouya had pushed his groin into the corner of the table, and grinded against it in his brisk movements. He fought the sudden heat he felt growing on his face. Why was he blushing? No one saw. No one knew. It was a meaningless mistake, right? Yet as he thought this, his thoughts dulled somewhat around the edges, and his body seemed to find a mind of its own, and with a swallowed breath Kyouya's hands found purchase on the solid wood and pulled his body forward and up - shoving his groin back into the hard edge.

"_Ah_-"

Oh, he hated himself right now. He had more control than this, more _dignity_ than to do something like this at school. In spite of this, here he was, Otori Kyouya, humping his desk like a desperate pornstar in his own school to get off.

How despicable.

Who knows how much trouble he could get into if he were caught, how much shame he would live with for God-knows how long. All of these horrible thoughts, but the only ones to register fully in his current state were, _this feels good_.

Kyouya lifted his torso with his arms, then gently lowered it again, appreciating the slow drag of a solid object on his now full erection. He had humped things before to get off, but it had always been his couch, or a pillow. Something so hard, so sturdy against him was absolutely enthralling. Losing himself to his own world, Kyouya developed a steady ryhthm of _lift heels, push forward, pull body up, drop down_, and let his eyes flutter shut. His head tilted back, and his lips parted to emit quiet, open-mothed breaths - combined with the flush that had remained on his cheeks, his face was the picture of ecstasy.

In the back of his head, Kyouya was still fully aware of where he was, but at the moment he just wanted to embrace the present. His imagination swirled with scenarios and faces and fantasies that all quickly overlapped and replaced one another. One moment he was being felt up by the college-age heir of some company he met last week, the next he was on his English teacher's lap, just after he had sullenly announced his divorce with his now ex wife.

He was going faster now, his hips jerking and rolling into the hard edge, his breath becoming more frantic and occasionally interrupted by gasps. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, and Kyouya's thoughts became more senseless and frantic. He was sandwiched between the twins as their hands wandered over his body. Touches on his thighs, hips, tickling his stomach and chest. Kyouya bit down on his lip to hold down the groan building in his throat. He so badly wanted someone pressing into him, having their way with his body and using him as a pleasure thing -_anything_ - just so long as they pleasured him. The scenes blurred out into a haze, his body tensed itself in excitement -

Without warning, Kyouya's phone vibrated in his front pocket, and his eyes flew open and body jerked violently as he came with a startled yelp.

Kyouya all but collapsed onto the desk, panting like a dog in the summer. The world gradually shifted back into focus. He lay there in complete stillness for what felt like an eternity, until his situation finally dawned on him fully, and he groaned in a combination of embarrassment and exhaustion. _Had he really just done that?_

He mashed his forehead into the wood of the table and wondered how painful it would be to jump out the window when his phone vibrated again. Sluggishly, Kyouya dug it out and opened it, to be greeted by two new messages from Tamaki.

_~~Where are you?~~ Lunch is going to end soon! ヾ（*⌒ヮ⌒*）ゞ -Tamaki_

_✰~✰~Kyouya~! The bell's about to ring! ━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━ Where are you?! (;° ロ°) -Tamaki_

Just as he read the second text, the bell marking the end of lunch boomed through the huge room, and Kyouya jumped up to grab his laptop and remaining things, and rush to class before receiving his first tardy of the semester.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please review to help me improve!


End file.
